Attention
by JaviiKaulitz
Summary: La atencion requerida hace la vida mas simple y perfecta... Twincest. No soy nuy buena con Summarys. One-Shot


**Inspirada en la cancion Attention de Tokio Hotel, es mi primer Twincest ^^**

La casa resonaba de discusiones, no eran las típicas como las opiniones del grupo, giras, canciones, etc.… esta vez, era un tema personal, solo entre los gemelos, que seguramente uno terminaría derrotado…

_Tus juegos no son para nada graciosos_ - decía Bill - _no sabes lo que me causan…_

_¡Bill, entiéndeme!_ – contestó su gemelo – _esto es difícil._

_Pero solo haces lo que te conviene_ – agrego enfandado – _y con lo que decides… me rompes el corazón_ - esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza, sentándose en su sofá.

Su otra mitad se posiciono a su lado haciendo que su hermano menor lo mirara con cierto dolor en sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban cristalinos…

_Tus sentimientos no son los mismos que los míos_ - inicio diciendo - _y lamento que estés pasando por esto…_

_Tom, no sabes lo que hice para que te fijaras en mi_ - continuo Bill sin ningún animo - _al principio era extraño que me pusiera celoso que jugaras con chicas en las fiestas de noche, pero ahora entendí que nuestra barrera de amor de hermanos se fue al mas allá…_

_No yo… sino tu_ - interrumpió el mayor - _tu fuiste quien dijo que se había enamorado, Bill… mírame de nuevo_ - tomo su barbilla y vio como una lagrima recorría la mejilla de su hermano - _aunque hayamos hechos millones de cosas juntos eso no cambiara mi forma de quererte._

_Y entonces... ¿porque me lanzas miradas amorosas cuando estamos cerca?_ - inquirió dudoso.

_Eso... bueno_ - contesto con inseguridad - _es distinto…_

_¿¡Es distinto que!?_ - exclamó - _los gestos valen más que miles palabras Tom, debes estar escondiendome un sentimiento nuevo… pero no lo quieres dejar fluir_

_¡No!_ - vociferó Tom - _eres mi gemelo, mirarte a ti de esa manera es distinto hacerlo con otra gente…_

_¿Como que?_ - pregunto mas aliviado.

_Como… ¡a ver!_ - gritó parándose del sofá - _¡tu me entiendes¡ no necesitas explicaciones, te estas llenando de ideas insignificantes… creo que estas confundiendo tu amor hacia mi con otra cosa._

_¡No te entiendo!_ - dijo enfrentándolo - y_ no digas que estoy confundido, de verdad siento amor por ti, algo mas fuerte de lo normal… tú eres quien está inseguro de todo_

_¡Ya! no seguiré discutiendo por algo que no llegará a ninguna conclusión_ - terminó diciendo - _yo haré mi vida y tu la tuya, así quedaremos mejor._

_Prefiero vivir solo si no tengo tu atención_ - dijo cabizbajo

_¿¡Porque dices eso!?_ - se altero - _te hará mal… debes tener a alguien en tu vida_

_No seria nadie más que tu, Tom_ - contesto sollozando - _tú eres la mitad faltante de mi vida…_

_Alejarme de ti seria lo mejor_ - continuo Tom ignorandolo - _por mucho tiempo. Seguire mi vida sin tu presencia, Bill_

_No lo creo Tom… algún día querrás mi atención como yo luchaba por la tuya_ - continuo triste y enfadado a la vez - _piénsalo bien… esas miradas quieren decir algo_ - lo iba a interrumpir pero este lo fulmino alzando una ceja - _ojala que lo descubras antes que sea demasiado tarde_ - ni siquiera despidiéndose de su gemelo se dirigió a su habitación.

Dejo atrás un chico confuso… ¿tendrá razón? No lo cree, no sabia que dirigir cuando su hermano se alejaba, las ultimas palabras de el lo dejaron con muchas dudas, inseguridades…sacudió su cabeza para eliminar sus pensamientos, se quedo mirando un punto fijo recordando todo… un sentimiento invadió su cuerpo enviando escalofríos a éste ¿Sera que le falta algo? ¿Con ese 'algo' se sentirá conforme? ¿algo o… alguien?. Dio un salto al pensar esas preguntas, se fue a su cuarto y recobro el sueño aún con sus no respondidas dudas…

Habia pasado casi 2 meses después del incidente, Bill prefirió no tomar en cuenta a lo que hacia su hermano, aunque muchas veces terminaba lastimado sentimentalmente, y Tom se preocupaba de que su menor no estaba siempre con él, extrañando, como Bill le dijo anteriormente, su atención…

_¿A donde vas?_ - le pregunto a Bill tomándolo del brazo

_Ah, claro, ahora te interesa saber_ - contesto sarcásticamente - _…por ahí_ - se soltó del agarre.

_Te pregunte donde_ - exclamo Tom.

_Bueno… iré con aquella chica a bailar, tu me dijiste que hiciera mi vida, siendo asi, negue a seguir mi vida solo, y… ahora, me disculpas porque me espera y tu vete a conseguirte una_ - contesto con aire majestuoso.

_¡No Bill!... te quedarás conmigo_ - esto sonó como una súplica.

_¿¡Que!?... Dios, ¿Desde cuando quieres estar tanto conmigo?_ - pregunto - _¿Tienes algo que decirme?_ - continuo extrañado

_Ok… yo…_ - hubo una larga pausa, solo atinó agachar su cabeza.

_Estar cerca de ti me hace mal_ - suspiró - _pienso que estando a tu lado te podré besar pero… no, no Tom, olvidar los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti será un difícil lucha, me tomara una eternidad_ - prosiguió - _no quiero sufrir de amor por algo imposible… esto no se puede remediar._

_Bill, por favor…_ - su menor no noto que sus ojos se cristalizaron, ya que desapareció de su vista. Su gemelo tenia toda la razón… esa sensación tan oculta que aguardaba por varios días indicaba que adoraba a él, siempre fue un chico insensible, un ser no capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos de la manera exacta, por decirlo. Su hermano era el único quien lo lograba hacerlo… feliz, a pesar de todo. Tuvo un momento hace mucho meses atrás que pensó que se estaba enamorando de el, pero tomo en cuenta como el incesto el pecado mas grande que uno puede cometer y ahora… ni le interesaba, necesitaba decirselo ya para que no se ausentara más de su lado.

En vez de cuando se dirigían intensas miradas, Bill notaba algo raro en las ojeadas de su mayor. Tom se encontrba en unos de los sillones del club, observando como bailaba su hermano sensualmente con la chica, entendiendo, ahora si, los celos que tenia su gemelo cuando el estaba con alguna mujer y como se moria de dolor.

El viaje a su hogar fue silencioso e incomodo, Bill evitaba toda las veces que su hermano lo observaba… este ultimo, se carcomía por dentro de decirle una vez por todo lo que sentía… sabia que aun no era demasiado tarde como le contesto Bill, esta será su ultima oportunidad de confesar toda verdad ocultada hace tiempo.

_Buenas noches_ - dijo Bill indirectamente antes de ser tomado de su muñeca

_…Tu atención es mi remedio de mi ardiente dolor que poseo_ - insistió Tom de la nada - _cuando me miras, produces extrañas, y a la vez, placenteras sensaciones en mi como nunca antes he experimentado_ - el menor dio media vuelta algo confuso

_Que… ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?_ - pregunto con curiosidad

_Eres el único que me ha entendido, con quien tengo una conexión inexplicable, con quien comparto casi todo, el único que me ha amado... de verdad_ – concluyó acorralando a su hermano contra la pared

_Tom… creo que aún no entiendo…_ - fue interrumpido por un dedo puesto en sus labios

_Ya compartimos la misma sangre, las misma células, la misma vida y alegría, y ahora descubrí que compartimos… el mismo amor…_ - Bill entreabrió su boca para articular palabra pero unos labios idénticos a los suyos los atraparon, sintiendo el frío piercing entre ellos… millones de emociones difíciles de identificarlos invadieron su cuerpo… rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom así fundirse más entre su boca haciendo el beso todavía mas intenso y perfecto.

Aunque fuera un pecado casi imposible de perdonar, no iban a dejar a un lado ni por poco ese frenético amor descubierto mientras que uno sufría por el otro… casi por escondidas.


End file.
